Under the Rain
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda-beda dalam melewati hari hujan yang menyejukkan. Tetapi Kapten Kise Ryouta memiliki cara yang indah untuk melewati hujan bersama gadis yang dicintainya... Future!AU.


**Under the Rain by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil Yukira dari fanfic ini.**

Yukira kembali membuat fanfic romance dengan pair KiseMichi (Keknya Yukira seneng banget sama pair yang satu ini, hahaha).

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

 **Kise POV.**

" _Nee_ Ryouta-kun. Apakah kau tahu jika hari hujan itu hari terindah yang pernah ada di dunia ini?" tanya Michikocchi sambil menatap hujan di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu-ssu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Karena hari hujan membuat setiap makhluk merasakan kegembiraan. Air yang tumpah dari langit membuat tumbuhan tumbuh dan berkembang. Selain itu, hujan juga membuat anak-anak bisa bersenang-senang di luar sana." jawab Michikocchi.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat, sedalam mungkin hingga mata maduku bertemu dengan mata violetnya. Michikocchi terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian...

"Ryouta-kun! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?!" Michikocchi langsung mencubit lenganku sekuat mungkin.

"Aww! Sakit-ssu!" jeritku sambil memegangi lenganku yang dicubit olehnya. Michikocchi langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung buang muka dariku.

Aku kembali terdiam. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku, tanpa sadar aku memegang tangan Michikocchi yang lembut seperti sutera. Dan seperti yang kuduga, ia langsung terkejut.

"Ryouta-kun?" ia langsung menyebut namaku.

"Boleh kutambahkan kalimatmu tentang hujan tadi-ssu?" tanyaku dengan suara seseksi mungkin.

"Ka—kalimat apa?" ia tak bisa mengerti kalimatku.

"Menurutku, hari hujan adalah hari yang romantis." Jawabku akhirnya. "Kau tahu sebabnya?" Michikocchi hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku tersenyum licik ketika melihat wajah polos Michikocchi. Dia ini benar-benar minta dicium kalo udah pasang wajah begini. Segera kulepas jas hitam yang sedang kukenakan hingga menampakkan kemeja pilotku yang berlengan pendek.

"Ryouta-kun, untuk apa kau melepas jasmu?" tanya Michikocchi. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung menyampirkan jasku hingga menutupi wajahku dan Michikocchi. Kutatap dalam-dalam wajah bulat berambut cokelat di hadapanku. Secara perlahan, aku menhilangkan jarak di antara kami _and finally!_ Kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Dengan cepat, aku langsung melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Michikocchi yang berbalut _lipgloss_ pink.

"Michikocchi, hujan itu romantis karena di saat inilah aku bisa merasakan manisnya bibirmu." Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Wajah Michikocchi langsung merona hebat.

"Ryouta-kun! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau ingin menciumku?!" Michikocchi langsung kesal sambil menutupi wajahnya yang kuyakini pasti sudah semerah tomat matang.

"Karena..." aku langsung menciumnya sekali lagi. "Aku sangat ingin memilikimu."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari saku celanaku. Di kotak tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah cincin perak dengan berhiaskan berlian putih di atasnya.

" _Will you marry me, My Queen?"_ tanyaku. Michikocchi sangat terkejut ketika melihat cincin tersebut, sesaat kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ryouta-kun bodoh..." katanya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. "Tentu saja aku mau! _Because... I wanna to live with you forever!"_ Aku langsung memeluknya dengan perasaan haru.

"Terima kasih..." kataku sambil menangis haru.

* * *

Entah berapa lama kami berpelukan. Aku langsung memasang cincin berlian itu di jari manis Michikocchi, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku hingga kematian menjemputku.

"Ryouta-kun... apa setelah ini, kau akan mengambil keperawananku?" tanya Michikocchi dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya mau mengambilnya setelah kita menikah." Jawabku. "Hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan menjagamu dari serangan pria lain. _You're still virgin, baby. Don't let the another man take your virgin, understand?"_

" _Yes."_ Michikocchi mengangguk. Aku mengukir senyum manis sambil mengelus kepalanya. _Rainy day is very romantic_ , _isn't?_

* * *

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

 **Michiko POV.**

Aku memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang menghujani bumi dari balik jendela. Hujan benar-benar mengingatkanku akan kesungguhan Ryouta-kun—pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suamiku—melamar dan menjagaku dari pria-pria lain yang mungkin saja hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan mereka.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus perutku yang membesar. _Ayahmu benar-benar pria yang baik, ya kan sayang?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku kembali menatap jendela, batang hidung Ryouta-kun belum terlihat juga, mungkin masih terbang di atas sana. _Doakan Ayah selamat di atas sana ya, sayang._

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku mulai merasakan letih di sekujur tubuhku. Refleks, kubaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa untuk beristirahat. Sesaat kemudian, aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

"Michikocchi." Sebuah suara lembut membangunkanku.

"Ngh... apa?" tanyaku sambil mengucek mata.

"Kau tertidur-ssu?"

"Ya. Aku ketiduran karena menungguimu pulang."

"Kau ini..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryouta-kun. "Menunggui seorang pilot yang selalu pulang malam tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

"Tapi aku—" aku berusaha melanjutkan kalimatku, namun Ryouta-kun keburu menbungkamku dengan bibirnya dan langsung melepaskannya

"Dengar..." tiba-tiba suara Ryouta-kun berubah dingin. "Jika sekali lagi kau tidur di sini hanya demi menungguiku, aku takkan segan-segan untuk memintamu menggugurkan anak kita."

Aku bergidik ngeri, tak berani menatap mata madunya yang tajam. Si kecil yang sepertinya tahu kalau Ayahnya mengancam akan membunuhnya langsung menendang perutku dengan sangat kuat hingga aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Michikocchi! _Daijobu desuka?!"_ Ryouta-kun langsung panik.

"Anak ini... menendang perutku kuat sekali... ukh!" aku kembali meringis karena merasakan tendangan hebat di perutku. "Sepertinya dia takut dengan ancamanmu barusan."

" _Hontou ni?!"_ mata Ryouta-kun langsung memerah seperti ingin menangis. Sesaat kemudian, ia menempelkan tangan dan wajahnya di perutku seerat mungkin. Air matanya mulai membasahi _dress_ ku. "Maafkan Ayah ya... Ayah tak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu, Ayah hanya tak ingin Ibumu menderita karena menunggui Ayah setiap malam. Sekali lagi maaf ya..."

Ryouta-kun masih menangis sementara aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Dasar..."

Hari hujan membawa banyak kenangan indah bagi kami berdua, _especially for Captain pilot_ Kise Ryouta. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena di saat hujanlah dia benar-benar menghilangkan sisi kekanakannya dan menjelma menjadi sesosok pria yang sebenarnya. Meskipun ia terlalu _overprotective_ hingga aku sering kesal dibuatnya, ia melakukannya demi aku dan anaknya yang sedang kukandung. Ya kan, sayang? Ibu terkadang sulit untuk menebak pikiran Ayahmu. Tetapi yang jelas, dia sayang kamu dan juga Ibu. Jika dia marah seperti tadi, jangan menendang kuat-kuat seperti tadi ya. Itu tandanya dia menyayangimu sepenuh hatinya sampai tak ingin kamu menderita di dalam perut Ibu. Jangan nakal lagi ya, 3 bulan lagi kamu akan terlahir ke dunia ini. Bersabarlah hingga hari itu tiba ya. _We love you, My Baby._

~ End ~

 **Kise-kun OOC banget ya di sini? Tapi Yukira ingin melihat sisi Kise-kun yang lebih macho, Mungkin karena Yukira sering ngeliat Kise-kun yang alay bin overacting kali ya, hehehe. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pemandangan hujan yang akhir-akhir ini melanda seluruh Indonesia. Dari fanfic inilah, Yukira ingin para readers bisa menikmati hujan dengan perasaan tenang sekaligus senang, seperti Kise-kun dengan Michi-chan yang menikmati hujan dengan romantis.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
